winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronix
Chronix Chronix is fan transformation of Season 9. Unlike most (fan) transformations, Chronix isn’t exclusive to the Winx. Roxy, Mirta and even Diaspro obtained it as well. Way to achieve Chronix There are two ways to achieve Chronix power: # A fairy has to fix, overcome or accept a past mistake. # A fairy must prevent something bad from happening in the future. Fairies that obtained Chronix In order: * Tecna: The Winx want to go to a concert in Magix, but as the introvert she is, Tecna doesn’t feel like going and declines politely. While scrolling the internet that evening, she actually finds a secret forum where people are talking about a planned attack at that very concert. She tries to contact her friends, but nobody seems to pick up their phone. Eventually, she runs off to the concert herself and manages to identify the intruders, attack them and contact her friends. Because she prevented something bad from happening in the near future, she obtains her Chronix powers. * Stella: Stella teased Musa about her helter skelter relationship with Riven. Musa got angry and yelled that Stella never knew when to stop teasing, and that it had been like that ever since they met in their first year of Alfea. Initially Stella denies this and says Musa is making up things, but after Musa ran off the other Winx girls start to remind her of all the times she upsetted one of them. Stella is slightly shocked and realizes how she has been treating everyone ever since they met. She said she saw no harm in her actions, but eventually runs off to apologize to Musa and gain her Chronix. * Bloom: After a firm talk with Diaspro, they actually came to terms with one another, admitted both of them could’ve handled things differently in the past and promised to stop bickering over Sky. * Diaspro: The same reason as Bloom… Yes… She obtained Chronix as well… * Layla/Aisha: Despite not talking about it a lot, Aisha never really got over the death of Nabu. One day, Nex jokingly brings up the topic of ex-boyfriends, which enrages her to no end. After getting really mad at him, she leaves Red Fountain without any further explanation and blocks him on her phone. Eventually it’s Stella who intervenes between their argument to give Aisha advice on boys. They talk about it and Aisha realizes Nex deserves a full explanation and an apology. Not only does she make it up to him, but it helps her to deal with Nabu’s death. They decide together to create a small memorial of him under a tree, so Aisha can mourn him and she obtains Chronix. * Musa: TBA * Mirta: Wants to visit Lucy in Cloud Tower because she’s worried since the latter hasn’t answered her phone calls in a while. She decides to beg Flora to tag along, who gives in after a few minutes. When they find Lucy in Cloud Tower, they realize she’s getting bullied by the other witches. Flora leaves them alone for a while, so they can talk. It turns out Lucy blames Mirta, her only friend, for leaving her behind in Cloud Tower. Initially they bicker, but then Mirta realizes that her decision to change schools must’ve really impacted Lucy negatively. She apologizes and obtains her Chronix. * Flora: Flora drifts off on her own in Cloud Tower, a bit uneasy. Eventually she meets a witch that specializes in poisonous plants. Despite going to different school, they manage to bound over their nature-based powers. The witch tries to impress Flora by showing off her forecasting skills. She shows the future to Flora, in which she sees the Winx being attacked by wild animals near lake Roccaluce. Flora immediately alarms Roxy, because she’s the fairy that has the best chance at avoiding this disaster. Quickly the two of them meet up at the lake. The Winx are confused to why both of them are panicking, but as they speak the animals appear out of nowhere. With Roxy’s animal magic, they manage to lure them away without hurting them. Because Flora was the one to inform everyone, and Roxy executed the plan, both of them earn Chronix. * Roxy: See Flora. Spells Bloom * Morning Inferno * Evermore Etna * Meridian Dragon Breathe Stella * Endless Aurora * Rising Sun * Daylight Shower * Sunset Beam * Misty Dawn Blast * Protection of the Sunrise Layla/Aisha * Dew Punch * Moontide Ocean * Mystic Flood * Aquatic Fence * Nightfall Raindrops Tecna * Tecno Fiber Apex * Digital Twilight * Infinite Connection * Network Wall Musa * Midnight Melody * Lullaby Barrier * Sonic Bubble * Sonic Sunset Wave * Melodic Shield * Eternal song Flora * Eve Ivy * Morning Glory Barrier * Evergreen Forest Diaspro * Shimmer Glimmer * Sunrise Beacon * Light of the Morninggem * Gemstone Rain Mirta * Fuzzy Sleep Paralysis * Sundown Vibration * Veil of Dusk Roxy * Nocturnal animal * Wolf Claw * Morning Bird * Shield of the beasts Trivia * As for now, there are 9 Chronix fairies. * Chronix is derived from the word Chronos, which is Greek for time. * Alternative names were Erix (derived from Era) and Pacix (derived from Pace).